27 Years Ago
by meggie6
Summary: Could you remember how you met someone 27 years into the past? AntauriXOC
1. Disclaimer

_**DISCLAIMER!!**_

_**I do **__**not**__** own SRMTHFG. If I did the show would have had a better ending… **_

_**OC's Sky, Nita, Maia © meggie6**_


	2. What is it?

**Hey this is meggie6; and this will be my second story! Please R&R but don't kill me! 0-o**

"Come look at what I made guys! It's super cool!" Otto grinned as he went into the lab with the small contraption under his arm. It was a small black orb that was entirely metal with a few levers and a switch. He set it on the table to have the team briefly look it over.

"What exactly is it Otto?" Gibson asked. The green simian just scratched his head and gave the scientist a lost look.

"I don't really know" He tapped the machine with his finger, "But I put green flames on it! See? And I didn't put a self-destruct button on this time!"

"Yeah. Don't remind us, please…" Sprx growled, the last time Otto put a self-destruct button on one of his gadgets, it was a pudding maker. And they left him to clean it. Sky rolled her eyes and added "'Cause lord knows Nita will lean on… whatever is it again."

Her older, sister just ignored her comment and picked up Otto's "whatever it is". "So you have no idea what this thing does? At all?"

"Nope." Nita continued to look over the doohickey as Otto explained, "I just put some things together with Krinkle's stuff."

"I wouldn't mess with Krinkle's stuff if I were you, that guy was crazy!" Chiro rolled his eyes at the thought. Antauri just nodded his head in approval.

Maia blinked and leaned over to Nova, "Who's Krinkle?" Nova half-heartedly laughed and whispered, "Don't ask." She looked back at Otto. "So, what are you going to do with it?"

"Let's turn it on! We won't find out what it does until we do some investigating!" Nita answered for him. She flipped the switch and the machine roared into life. Then it calmed down to a low purr and glowed, but nothing else happened. Maia looked at a small cord that was loose.

"Is this supposed to go somewhere Otto?" She picked up the wire, but not a moment after, an electric shock went through her body. Antauri caught her before she hit the ground, but was also shocked by the wire Maia still had in her hand.

"Don't touch them! They'll just shock us too!" Sky said as she held Chiro back from saving the two. "Otto, will you turn…" she trailed off when she realized that the walls of the Super Robot seemed to be melting.

"What's going on?" Nova whispered to Sprx. He shook his head as he backed away from the walls, "I have no idea."

Suddenly there was a strong light, making everyone look away from it. Finally, everything was quiet. Maia and Antauri were no longer on the floor and their surroundings were very different.


	3. Seeing Without Looking? Yeah Right

They were outside a beautiful mansion with wonderful trees spotted with pink and white flowers that whispered in the wind. Paths made of stone led around the trees and crystal benches lined the paths. The monkey team stared with wonder and awe.

"I know this place." Nita whispered to herself. She looked to her younger sister who was also at a standstill.

"It's the garden outside the palace at Corolodol. I thought it was destroyed along with the rest of the palace." She looked around at the beautiful scenery, humming thoughtfully to herself. Sky suddenly gasped and pointed to a black monkey with olive green eyes.

"Antauri? Is that Antauri?" Chiro glanced at Gibson for some sort of answer. He was obviously just as confused as the rest of the monkey team. They watched quietly as the black simian walked right past them, talking silently to himself as if no one was there.

"Seeing without looking…… phf. As if you could see where you're going with your eyes closed" He stroked his chin thoughtfully and stopped in his tracks. "I wonder though…" after glancing to see if anyone was looking, he closed his eyes and held out his arms. As he was walking he seemed annoyed. "I feel like an idiot." he muttered quietly to himself. When he turned a corner he unfortunately ran into a person reading a book.

"Oh gosh, I'm terribly sorry." The person quickly scrambled around to pick up a few sheets she had in her hand. Antauri immediately went to help her. "No it's my fault, I should have looked where I was…" he trailed off as he looked at the person he had run into. A golden cybernetic monkey with light yellow eyes stared back at him as he looked her up and down. It was Maia.

"This must be their memory, Otto's machine made a memory transporter. Right now we are seeing how they met, twenty-seven years ago. That explains why Antauri isn't silver, and cannot hear or see us..." Gibson turned to the others who were watching the two fallen monkeys stand, still shocked about the turn of events.

Nova gave a small laugh "So they met on Corolodol… Twenty-Seven years ago." Sprx chuckled quietly "Makes me wonder how old we really are…" Otto turned to the two and waved a hand at them "Shhh. It's getting good!"

"Ummm... There's another sheet under your foot that I… Kinda need back." Antauri snapped out of his trance and looked down at his feet; a light pink color slowly began to trail his muzzle. He picked up his foot and handed her the paper, the golden monkey looked at him curiously.

"May I ask why you're walking with your eyes closed?" Antauri glanced around quickly as if he was searching for an answer. "Oh… just practicing the… uhhh." Maia giggled lightly. "Power Primate?" she finished for him. "Yes that."

She held back a laugh and replied thoughtfully. "Same here. Level sixteen I see, 'Seeing without looking?'" Antauri snapped back to reality. "You're also on that level?"

"Actually level twenty, but level sixteen was a challenge for me as well… Oh, I'm Maia by the way. And you are?"

He shook her hand lightly "Antauri, second in command of the Super Robot Monkey Team." Maia's eyes lit up. "Oh so you're part of a team? Me, I wouldn't count my sisters and I a _team_."

"Sisters?"

"Yes, two… You can let go of my hand now…." Antauri looked back at her hand, which he was still shaking

"Sorry."

Blood flowed to his cheeks as he let her hand fall back to her sides. She straightened her papers with a sigh and continued to walk the way she was heading. Antauri turned to watch her leave and let his tail flop to the ground. Maia turned and while walking backwards waved to him.

"Nice meeting you. Perhaps we'll see each other again soon. Bye, Antauri." He watched her go and turn around the next corner before snapping back to reality.

Antauri hummed thoughtfully to himself as he looked to the ground. A piece of paper sat beside his foot that Maia must have dropped. He picked it up and read it quietly.

"'Room D216'… that must be her room number…."

He folded it carefully and held the paper in his hand. He turned the opposite direction and continued to his location.

The machine stopped running and the scene quickly melted before their eyes to see the lab and the two confused monkeys lying on the floor. Otto looked very disappointed.

"Aww. Is the movie over?"

They heard a groan towards the floor so they helped Maia and Antauri up. Maia looked over to Otto and sighed. "Otto, remind me _not_ to touch spare wires."

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Yeah, not the longest or the greatest story in history. It was just something I kinda thought of at 3 in the morning. xP_**


End file.
